Many large scale distributed systems store data in a centralized location and access the data from that location. Such a centralized location may use high-end hardware to increase performance and reliability. Such centralized storage often stores data in a format that is specific to a particular application that is accessing the data, and the storage is often done with storage software that is homogenous, where all the software is the same version even if multiple computing machines are acting as server nodes and are being used for storage.